Санс
Звездный Спаситель ЛЕЙЗИБОУНС RadSkeleton95 |локация = Леса Стардаст|отношения = Папирус (младший брат) Альфис (друг/наставник) Коффин-К (враг)|лейтмотив = "Starlight Saviour" "Skeletal Showdown"|hp = ??|atk = ??|def = ??|получаемый_exp = ??}} Санс (англ. Sans) — это один из скелетов, старший брат Папируса и один из главных персонажей в TS!Underswap. Является вторым боссом в игре и боссом Звездных островов. Описание Внешний вид Кроссбоунс Санс — довольно низкий и «ширококостный» скелет. Он носит самодельный костюм, который он создал для того, чтобы стать супергероем. В таком обличии Санс называет себя «Кроссбоунс». Костюм состоит из синей куртки с синими рукавами перекрещенными костями на груди, тёмно-синего плаща, тёмных штанов с двумя полосками, перчаток без пальцев, коричневых ботинки с серым носом и светло-синей повязки на глазах. Его всегда можно увидеть с широкой ухмылкой, и он почти всё время не меняет выражение лица. У него белые зрачки, которые, как правило, исчезают, когда он становится серьёзным. В его левом глазу появляется ярко-голубая радужка, мигающая жёлтым и голубым во время боя. Повседневная одежда В обычной жизни он носит расстёгнутую голубую толстовку (или куртку) с капюшоном, под которой видно белую кофту или футболку. Также на него надеты чёрные шорты и розовые тапочки. Личность Санс — очень непринуждённая личность. Скелет любит поспать, что и делает во время перерывов на работе. Известен своими шутками, которые очень раздражают его брата — Папируса. У Санса есть тяга и интерес к науке и научной фантастике. Санс также добр и дружелюбен. Он верит в хорошее в других, и что они совершают плохие поступки из-за того, что в их жизни что-то не так. Он считает, что причиной для каких-то действий должно быть желание защитить друзей и помочь кому-то, а не месть. Он по-настоящему обожает готовить супер доги и занимается этим в свободное время. История Интересные факты * Кроссбоунс называет свой плащ "простыней справедливости". Sans is that more of a cape or some sort of cloak type thing you're wearing? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap * На стороне, Санс продает "супер доги" как мерчендайз Кроссбоунса. does sans make cat-dogs, hot-dogs, or super-dogs? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap * После победы над врагами Кроссбоунс отправляет их в "лачугу наказания", чтобы они подумали над своим поведением. Crossbones how would you handle anyone who had...'murderous' intentions? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap * Супергеройский костюм Санса прошел много итераций, прежде чем появилась его нынешняя личность "Кроссбоунс". В какой-то момент он называл себя "Супер Сансом". Sans, do you have another clothes, like gray T-shirt with cross and teared scarf? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap ** Все предыдущие дизайны Санса считаются каноническими, поскольку каждый из них был его «прототипом костюма». * Азриэль - официальный автор комиксов про Кроссбоунса и стремящийся писатель и иллюстратор. Update - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap * Голос Кроссбоунса будет отличаться от голоса Санса, а именно станет более "героическим". What does Crossbones' Talk sound effect sound like? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap * У Санса в обычной жизни будет совершенно другая музыкальная тема. Will "Starlight Savoir" play for Sans even when he's not dressed as Crossbones? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap * С Сансом по-прежнему можно будет пойти на свидание/тусовку. So will chara still hangout (or date) with sans? Also would sans’ room still always be locked unless you get his key or is that for papyrus now? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap Галерея oct2019_-_crossbones_comics-idsiexxe.png|Обложка комиксов про Кроссбоунса Ссылки Категория:Скелеты Категория:Персонажи Категория:Боссы Категория:Ключевые персонажи